All in All Insanity
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: King, Masamune and Sora all together in one place is enough to turn the whole world into a cube.


**All in All Insanity**

**My dog is close to death and my sister won't stop crying, I'm a little depressed too, my stomach is crunched and I just lost my appetite, I made this story to make myself laugh, but I don't think it's working, so I posted it for you guys.**

Masamune slowly awakened to feel someone constantly poking him. He widened his eyes to see a boy with dual blonde hair on the edge of his bed.

"What the!? Who are you!" Masamune yelled jumping off his bed.

"Hehehe I'm Sora and I know you stalk Ginga a lot, I was wondering how you do it"

"How did you find my house? Masamune questioned getting ready to dive out the window.

"I stalked you all the way from Japan"

With that, Masamune dove out the window and landed on a bush that was on his backyard.

"Aw!" King scrambled out the bush.

O_O "why are you in my bush?"

"I'm homeless"

"…"

"…"

"Does that mean you can sleep in my backyard!?"

"Well where else can I sleep?"

"Your weird…."

"Oh you think your normal?" Sora popped his head out the window.

"Who's that?" King asked.

"The guy who snuck in my room in the middle of the night" Masamune's sweat dropped.

"Why didn't I think of that!" King complained "How did you get in his room?"

"The window wasn't locked"

"You guys are such stalkers! I'm going back to bed!"

"Its 9:30 and you still wanna go back to bed, what time do you wake up anyway?" Sora said with sarcasm.

Masamune ignored them and began to climb up the gutters.

"Um…the door is like 5 steps from here, why do you have to use the window?"

"Don't judge me!" Masamune snapped pulling himself in the window, King used the stairs, opened Masamune's bedroom door and accidentally slammed Sora's head.

"Aw!" Sora fell on the floor.  
"Are you okay" King asked.

"I think you fractured my brain…"

"Why are your shorts on the ceiling fan?" King asked pointing at like 5 pairs of pants hanging on the ceiling fan.

"My closet is full"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Just get out of my room!"

"And you dare call yourself normal" Sora muttered eyeing the ceiling fan.

"Fine, we're all weird!"

"No I'm weirder"

"No! I'm weirder"

"That's it!" Masamune ran out his room, followed by King and Sora.

Masamune ran in a costume parlor and bought a cape that resembled grim reaper's along with a plastic axe and stopped in front of Dungeon Gym.

"Both of you hide! I'm gonna try to scare anyone who tries to enter"

Sora and King shrugged and dove behind a dumpster.

Toby came on cue; Masamune jumped in his way and started pointing his plastic axe at him.

"….Halloween already?" Toby showed no reaction.

"How'd you know it was me?" Masamune jumped up and down in frustration.  
"Yeah, you shouldn't have bought a longer cape…."

Masamune sadly slid behind the dumpster.

"Looks like an epic fail"

"Where's King?"

Sora shrugged.

Masamune suddenly spotted King wacking a stop sign, the two acquaintances approached him in curiosity but a police man over took them "Excuse me kid, what are you doing?"

"I've been standing here for three days waiting to cross the road, why wont this stupid sign turn green!" King clinged on the sign. The police officer looked freaked out and walked away.

They did a lot of crazy stuff just to prove who is the weirder one, which was all just a waste of time.

Sora danced Gangnam Style while crossing every road.

Masamune ran in a public library and set all the fire alarms to ring in a chain reaction.

The weirdest part was when King asked an old lady if she had a boyfriend.

King locked a first grade teacher in a janitor's closet while Masamune stayed guard, Sora ran in their classroom.

"Hey kids, your teacher just got mauled by a lion, so I'm going to replace her, why don't you kids start your day by showing me the four sides of a circle"

"A circle doesn't have sides"

"Says who?"

"My old teacher"

"Well she's an idiot! I'm the one who's right and I'll stupidity you all!"

They also ran to a 3 year old's birthday party.

"You know, you shouldn't be celebrating on your birthday"

"Why?" the kid asked.

"Cause every year, you grow older, and if you grow older you die, get it?"

The boy started crying.

"You made our son cry!"

"Emotions are for women and gay children, get over it you little weirdo!"

At the end of the day they all sat in the park bench.

"Hey Sora, I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Why did you stalk me?"

**I'll just let you guess why, cause I don't know myself XD well at least this cheered me up a little.**


End file.
